In the Red Buisness
by smileyjunior
Summary: What may or may not be a murder, drugs, a missing CBI agent, and revenge await.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank ShellGrad and Koah for their reviews… they are the only reasons why I pursued to finish writing this. I have also come up with an official plot line!

When the CBI got the phone call saying that someone close to Hugo Mortensen had been found dead, the team braced themselves for the worst. Mortensen was a big success story, with it's beginning in Sacramento. A billionaire who was a college dropout, people lover, and charitable giver… and one enormous ego. There was no way this case was going to just be slice and dice.

Teresa Lisbon made her way up the marble staircase of Mortensen's mansion. At the top of the stairs she was greeted by Grace Van Pelt, who already seemed frustrated with the information she had just gathered.

"What do ya got?" Lisbon asked.

"It be better to ask what I don't have. Mortensen is going crazy boss. He won't quit talking, he's contaminated everything in the crime scene… he's already named Jane incompetent…"

"Oh crap." Lisbon responded "Jane's here?"

"Yeah, and Mortensen had a stare down, and this time we didn't stop him. Mortensen firmly believes that he's in control of this whole situation."

Lisbon just shook her head and made her way past Van Pelt. She saw Mortensen immdediately, he was talking on a cell phone, standing in front of the body that was covered by a sheet, clearly taken from the bed. Lisbon felt pissed already,

"Mr. Mortensen I'm going to need you to hang up the phone and leave the room." He didn't even acknowledge her prescense.

"He's being quite the ass, isn't he?" Jane said from a corner of the room, handcuffed and being watched by an officer. Lisbon had it, she was about to let this posse ruin her morning. She went for Mortensen's cell phone and before he had time to react she cuffed him and handed him off to Van Pelt,

"Book him for obstruction, and evidence tampering." She reached for her badge and went over to the officer who was watching Jane, "Let him go. He's a CBI consultant, I don't care what the hell Mortensen told you." The officer didn't argue, he undid Jane's cuffs and Jane walked over to the body.

"If I had known you had that much control over sadistic people in powerful positions I would have had you help me out a long, long time ago."

"Hush." she replied holding a hand up to him. He grinned as Kimball Cho made his way over and read from a hand note pad,

"Victim is Victoria Mortensen, Hugo's wife. The only reason why we're here is because Hugo is friends with the DA."

"The only reason?" Cho pointed to something over by the body, Lisbon made her way over and saw at least 4 bags of pill bottles and pills. "Drug overdose?" she asked.

"Unless it was just made to look that way." Jane said.

"Hugo refuses to believe it was an overdose." Cho piped in.

"And here we are." said Lisbon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane layed down on the couch in the CBI thinking about the case that was just presented to them; murder, suicide, accidental overdose? The various scenarios ran through his head. That is until a very angry man started shouting in the room…

"You had me arrested? ARRESTED? Lady do you know who I am?"

"Sir, if you don't lower your voice, and calm the hell down I'll have you re-arrested." was Lisbon's reply. Jane developed a small grin and made his way over to the two.

"You do that, and it'll be your job!"

Lisbon placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Mr. Mortensen, I know this must be difficult. Trying to accept the fact that you wife is dead because of a mistake or some depression she may have been dealing with. But understand this, this is a state investigation, you have no say whatsoever in anything that has to do with this case."

"Accident?" he replied, sounding repulsed. "Depression? Agent my wife did not kill herself, and she wasn't on medication!"

"Wasn't she?" Jane asked, both Lisbon and Mortensen's heads turned to face him, "I mean she was married to you. That couldn't have been a walk in the park."

"YOU SON OF A B-" Mortensen launched for Jane, Lisbon put her arms out into a locked position moving him back and losing his balance. Wayne Rigsby then grabbed him as he tried to pursue Jane who moved backwards.

"Calm it down!" Lisbon yelled. Mortensen backed away and brushed himself off,

"My wife… was murdered!"

"How can you be so sure?" Van Pelt threw in.

"She loved me… and I loved her. No way she would have killed herself."

Cho added "What about an accidental overdose?"

"I told you… she took no medications. So you see… it had to have been murder."

"Really?" Jane said.

Lisbon glared at him "Jane!" Jane threw his arms up in defense. Lisbon turned to Mortensen, "Mr. Mortensen we will continue this investigation as we would any other. If we find any hard evidence that may lead our investigation into such a direction we find it necessary to share with you… we will let you know."

Mortensen took a few deep breaths. He seemed extremely frustrated with all of them but he spoke in a low calm voice saying "My wife… did not… would not… kill herself."

Someone escorted Mortensen out of the building. Van Pelts phone rang and she answered. Lisbon turned to Jane,

"You honestly like making my life difficult, don't you?"

"I have no idea what your talking about…" he replied with a small grin.

"Your like the kid who encourages the fights in the hallways at school Jane!"

Van Pelt hung up the phone "Hey boss, forensics found something."

Lisbon turned to look at the agent "What is it?"

"It's a notebook with a whole bunch of names and numbers. And apparently, it's not your typical address book."

"Are they bringing it over?"

"Yep."

Lisbon nodded, "Could be anything but anything could also mean the possibility of drug dealers."

"But her husband was so sure…" Jane said sarcastically. Lisbon gave him a death stare. Jane laughed and plopped back down on his couch, "Wake me up when it gets here!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank-you." Van Pelt said to the person from forensics who had just dropped off the journal in a evidence bag.

"I'm awake!" yelled Jane who jumped off the couch and made his way over to a table by the window in the room with Cho, Rigsby, and Lisbon. Lisbon ignored his snarkiness,

"Can I see that?" she said. Van Pelt handed it over as Lisbon took it putting on latex gloves. She flipped through the pages taking note of some of the names, none of which she recognized "Well if these are drug dealers, they aren't anyone big…"

"Makes sense." Said Rigsby, "She may have wanted to keep it on the down-low, you know, being married to a guy like Mortensen." Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Well, this book was evidently important to her. These name are highlighted with different colors, symbols, she wouldn't have put so much time and effort into something that wouldn't be of use to her. Let's get all of these names and numbers onto one piece of paper, taking note of specific colors and symbols used. Then we'll put the numbers through the database, see if we come up with any addresses."

"You want us to visit every single name and number that gives us a hit?" asked Cho.

"It's our best bet."

* * *

><p>It was well past five o'clock when everything had been assembled and the team was able to look at the data as one. Jane seemed to be reading his paper as though his life depended on it. Some of the names and numbers the team was able to eliminate immediately, the tracking system had already marked some of the phones as disconnected or throw-away cellular. The final number was thirty-six, and there wasn't an equal number group of the colors and symbols.<p>

"So…" started Rigsby, "No what?"

"Well we go give these people a visit, obviously." Was Van Pelt's response.

"How to we decide who gets who?" asked Cho.

"Flip a coin." Jane said.

"We are _not _going to flip a coin." Lisbon said. "And yes, if you guys are up to it, I'd like to visit at least a few of these addresses today. However, it is getting darker outside and I don't want anybody going solo in the dark." She took a moment to think, then said "Alright here's how it's going to go. I get the first nine, Rigsby ten through eighteen, Cho nineteen though twenty-seven, Van Pelt twenty-eight through thirty-six. 'Kay?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jane asked.

"Like hell if I'm going to give you your own group of drug dealers to get with, I don't need my boss jumping down my neck for you getting shot by some crack-head."

Jane put his hand on his heart, "Aw… you care about me."

"Don't flatter yourself… look if you don't want to stay here choose someone to go with. Obviously you can't be in all four places at once."

"Oooh… I have to choose… well… this is a bit of a challenge… no hard feelings if I don't pick you Lisbon?"

"I think I'll manage." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Then I pick Cho!" he said with a smile.

"Why me?" Cho asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Drug dealers are very scary. You look very scary, there-go they shall be scared of you!"

"Lisbon can look scary." Cho said. Lisbon shot him a look, "See? She's doing it right now."

"Ha ha your so hilarious. For that you do get to take Jane with you." Jane smiled. "Alright, I don't expect each of you to get to all nine of your people tonight. All I ask is that you check-in with me after each person you talk to, and then when you stop for the night you also let me know so that we can recuperate in the morning. Got it?"

"Got it." They replied in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Rigsby didn't get any hits with the first two of his nine. They were both warehouses where a large group of homeless men had gathered to sleep. All of them denied there ever being drug issues in the area, and frankly Rigsby had to believe it. His third was marked as a possible, when he rang the doorbell to the shack that was falling apart where he stood, and single man answered and immediately made a run for it. Rigsby made the arrest and transported him back to CBI where he found Van Pelt booking three more suspects.

"How are you getting more bad guys than me?" Rigsby asked playfully.

"Your growing soft Rigsby."

"Oh really?"

"Tell you what. I'll make you look good… lets team up and knock out the rest of our suspects tonight!"

"All twelve combined? Not gonna happen."

"Well with the way things are going for you right now, most of yours will be duds."

Rigsby grabbed his heart and stepped back dramatically "Ouch. That, hurt. But alas, you speak the truth. Sure lets team up."

* * *

><p>Cho knew Jane was an asset to the CBI, and that he had his own methods of getting to the truth. But sometimes, he wished the guy would keep his mouth shut. When they reached the first address, Jane started in immediately when the suspect opened the door.<p>

"Have you ever considered becoming an entrepreneur? It could really help you turn your life around."

"Jane-" Cho started before the suspect took a lunge at him. Cho cuffed the guy and ended up having to repeat the pattern with the next two suspects. Of the three suspects they had confronted, all three had gotten peeved at something Jane said and they tried something stupid. And Cho's car was getting pretty crowded with suspects pending charges on assault.

* * *

><p>Lisbon had struck out. She was now on the fourth person on her list; one Lloyd Smith. She hoped her team was having better luck. Her phone rang,<p>

"Hey boss."

"Van Pelt, how goes it?"

"Well my first three suspects are all liable suspects, so I've brought 'em in. Rigsby on the other hand… only one of his three were liable. So we teamed up and we've knocked out all eighteen suspects. Seven are good for this…"

"Including the first four." Rigsby added. There was some rustling as Van Pelt attempted to cover up the mouth piece of the phone

"No talking while driving! Focus on the road!"

"I just want her to know that whether or not we wouldn't have teamed up with would have had the same ratio of suspects-"

"Road!" Lisbon shook her head and rubbed her nose as she heard the two go on. Once Van Pelt was back on the phone she said,

"Great work you two. I've struck out on my first three and I may or may not go see my fourth tonight. I'll let you know. See you tomorrow."

"Night boss."

Lisbon made the choice to go home. She didn't want to know what kind of trouble Jane had made for Cho, and she made the decision to see Lloyd first thing in the morning, before she went in to work. She headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Original... _A/N: so the idea of this came to me…. and I kind of have an idea of what the plot would be. for now though, im just going to post this chapter, and if I get good responses, I'll add a beginning, middle, and end [:

_New!..._ A/N: So the chapter has been edited slightly and I do believe this is the official place for it [:

Lisbon got a master key card from the front desk at the hotel.

"I'll give this back on my way out."

"Don't worry 'bout it." the man behind the desk said "It ain't gonna help reduce the crime that comes through this place."

She thanked him and made her way up to the room where Lloyd Smith was staying. She placed two of her fingers on the back of her gun, but not gripping it just yet, and she knocked on the door. "Lloyd Smith, CBI, I need to ask you a few questions." No response. She took the key card from her pocket her hand no longer reaching for the gun, "Mister Smith?"

She inserted the key card and let herself in. She went in slowly and took a quick look at everything in the room. There was a king sized bed to the right of the room, and it couldn't look any more unsanitary. She saw her reflection in the mirror straight in front of her, and double doors that undoubtedly led to what was meant to be a closet. She edged her way in some more fingers beginning to go for the butt of her gun again, "Mr. Smith?"

"You should have drawn your weapon agent." said a voice from behind her, and then she heard the cocking of a gun. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for not having her gun at the ready. "Turn around slowly, hands up." She put her hands in the air and turned to face him. He had been hiding behind the door when she opened it, he closed it with his free hand. "Now slowly, withdraw you gun, unload it, and throw it on the bed." She did as she was told. He made his way over, the gun still pointed at her chest, and grabbed her unloaded weapon from the bed.

"What are you doing Lloyd…" she said trying to engage him, so she could try to talk him out of doing whatever he felt he needed to do.

"Me? Just stopping you from ruining my business… especially since I have a large amount of clientele today…"

"What kind of business would that be?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't know." He seemed so calm and casual she realized this guy wasn't going to just give in with talking. He headed to the bedside table and rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a role of duct tape, and a piece of cloth. He then went back over to her, "Take out your cuffs." She did so and he took them, "Go to the closet, open the door." When she did her put one of the cuffs on her right wrist, then attached the cuff to the other so that the cuffs were secured by a pipe that went from the ground to he ceiling. He then patted her down, making sure she didn't have any back-up weapon on her. He took her badge and cell phone and put it in his pocket. He took the duct tape and secured her wrists to the pole, "I've seen the cop movies… I know you'll find a way out of your cuffs. But business is booming, and I won't have you deflate it." He was about to force the cloth in her mouth when her cell phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D. "Who's Rigsby?"

She swallowed, and realized her throat was dry "Someone I work with."

He glared at her before saying, "Don't say anything you wouldn't." He pressed the phone,

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey boss. Van Pelt and I were wondering if you ever got to talking to that person of interest yesterday. We asked Jane if he knew, but Jane said he was with Cho."

"Person of interest?" she said, he eyes shooting anger right back into Smith's.

"Yeah… uh a Lloyd Smith." She felt her heart stop beating, Lloyd looked a bit more alert.

"Yeah Rigsby, I spoke with him yesterday."

"Is he worth looking into?"

She wished she could say the opposite but, "No. He's clean Rigsby. Move on."

"Ok." then there was a long pause, she could hear Rigsby talking to someone inaudible, "Jane wants to know where you are."

Her breath was shaking, and her chest heaved "I got a stomach flu. I can't make it. I won't be in today Rigsby."

"Oh… well feel better boss." and before she could respond to him Lloyd pressed a the END button on her phone.

"Good job. Now, if you'll exscuse me…" he took the white cloth and put it in her mouth, then he put duct tape over it. She glared at him not letting him see any sign of weakness. "I have a client who will be here shortly." And with that he closed the doors to the closet leaving Lisbon only with the light coming from the blinds in the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: the math of counting up suspects is killing me, I really want it to be precise! IF YOU NOTICED I DID IT WRONG, please let me know so I may fix it [:

"So did she talk to him?" Van Pelt asked.

"Better yet, why isn't she here?" Jane asked from the couch.

"Yeah, she says he's not worth looking into. Also, she's not coming in today. We have to pick up where she left off."

"Lisbon? Skipping?" Jane exclaimed from.

"She's not skipping." Rigsby defended, "She's not feeling well. Stomach flu."

"So… who's in charge?" Van Pelt asked.

"Ooh…!" Jane said raising a hand and rising to a sitting position.

"Uhh… no." Cho cut in. "I did it once before, I'll do it once again. That cool with everyone?"

"Sure." Van Pelt said.

"Do I get no say in this?" Jane protested.

"No!" said Rigsby, "The minute we let you in charge, is when the CBI burns down!"

Jane looked surprised "You honestly think I would let something like that happen?"

"Honestly I couldn't say." Van Pelt replied. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>It took Lisbon a while to gather her thoughts. She assessed the situation from both point of views; her's and Smith's. She was in a closet, alone, bound quite well and gagged. He had the weapons, the upper advantage, and apparently he had a good number of clientele who were undoubtedly unstable. If she made any noise… both of them had the upper hand at a reaction. She couldn't think of a single scenario of an escape attempt in which she would get out alive. Then she heard the motel door open…<p>

* * *

><p>With Lisbon out, the team created a system; Cho and Jane would stay at CBI and interview the suspects as they came. Rigsby and Van Pelt would finish up visitng the remaining twelve suspects. While Cho and Jane were waiting in the interrogation room, Cho noticed Jane was acting weird… was weirder then he normally acted.<p>

"What's up with you?"

"What, me? Nothing."

"Liar."

"Really? Your going to me the liar?"

Cho responded with a stare down. "What is it man?"

Jane sighed, "Lisbon." he said, "It's just not like her."

"People get sick. Stuff happens."

"Yes. Yes it does." Jane stood up and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring her some soup."

* * *

><p>Lisbon felt her heart stop beating. She breathed in and out as slowly as she while she waited for the guest to start talking. Lloyd started out the conversation,<p>

"Hello my good sir. I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too." the otherman's voice was deep and although she hated to admit it, she found it intimidating.

"You have my money?"

She heard some rustling and then a soft thud. "Right there." replied the other man. Lisbon heard some footsteps and the rustling of some paper. She peered through the blinds and saw the unknown man walking over towards the bed. Then she saw him go for the gun in his back pocket, and he pointed it at Smith "What the hell is going on?"

Smith chuckled and raised his arms "What are ya talking 'bout?"

"This!" Lisbon saw the stranger holding up her CBI badge. "What the hell is this?" Smith just full on laughed, the stranger seemed more nerved "What the hellis so funny?"

"Man are you going to get a kick out of this." Smith made his way over to the closet door and blocked what little Lisbon could see. Then suddenly, he threw the door open causing her to turn away from the sudden bright light protruding from the windows. When she turned back around she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Her? She's some cop."

"What the hell man?" he lowered the gun "They'll be looking for her! I'm getting the hell-"

"Relax. No one is looking for her." and with that just as suddenly as he had opened the door, he closed it again.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me."

They finished their transaction in about another seven minutes. Before the unknown man left though he said "What are you gonna do with her?"

"I don't know. I'm not going let her get in my way of business though."

"You know… you could add to your business because of her."

"A lot of people are angry with her type. I think I could find you some names of people who'd be willing to pay to see the enemy punished for once."

Smith paused, then turned towards the closet, and even though the door was closed he locked eye contact with her, making her feel even more scared if that was at all possible. "I might just take you up on that offer…"


	7. Chapter 7

Jane held a Styrofoam bowl of sopu he had picked up at a deli around the corner. With a slight grin he went up to Lisbon's apartment door and knocked, "Lisbon?" He knocked again, "Lisbon it's Jane." He didn't hear anything, not even any movement. He placed the soup on the ground and took a wire out of his pocket; he picked the lock, and let himself in.

"Lisbon?" Still no response. He set the soup down on a coffee table covered in papers. He made his way through the apartment and searched each individual room; Lisbon wasn't there. Lisbon wasn't ill. He took out his phone and called Cho.

* * *

><p>After the first visitor had left Smith had proceeded to reopen the door and stare down at Lisbon. She glared back up at him, showing no signs of fear. He bent down,<p>

"I'm going to remove your gag, make a sound unless told, I'll shoot." He ripped the tape off her mouth and removed the cloth. She felt a great relief being able to breathe through her mouth again. Smith kept talking, "So… being a federal agent… must be a tough job, huh?" She didn't respond, so he continued "I mean… you put away so many criminals… yes. Yes you have. And if I'm not mistaken the CBI deals with high profile cases, which means you get involved when some rich-ass guy gets killed…" he thought about what he had just said aloud to himself. Lisbon did not like where this was going. He smiled "Thanks for your help agent Lisbon." He forced the gag back in her mouth and re-taped her mouth before shutting the door again.

* * *

><p>Jane rushed back to CBI, and the minute he saw Cho, Cho immediately said "Did you break into her apartment?"<p>

"You and I both know it's for a good cause. Cho, she's missing."

Cho didn't respond. He knew in his gut Jane was right, he just didn't want to believe it. "I honestly don't know what to do."

"Well, we find her obviously."

"Well, no shit Sherlock, but where the hell do we start?"

"With what she was doing last. Who was the last suspect she talked to and when did she talk to them?"

"Rigsby and Van Pelt know. They spoke to her last night."

"Rigsby!" Jane yelled.

"Really? Really? -you couldn't just go get them?"

"Sorry… I'm thinking." Rigsby came in with Van Pelt,

"What's going on? I was in with a suspect-"

"Lisbon's missing." Jane cut him off.

"Oh my god…" Grace gasped.

"What?" said Rigsby. Cho nodded to confirm.

"Rigsby," Jane started, "You were the last one to talk to her."

"I spoke to her last night. Rigsby spoke to her today." Van Pelt said.

"Last night? What about?"

"Whether or not she had interviewed a suspect on her list."

"Which suspect?"

"Uh, a um… Lloyd Smith but she told Rigsby today she had taken care of it."

Jane ignored her last comment, "Do you have an address for Lloyd Smith?" Van Pelt nodded, and Jane took that as a signal. He started towards the door, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The hotel door was wide open. Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt all had their weapons drawn as they slowly made their way into the room. They cleared out the main room and the bathroom, then opened the closet. On the floor laid Lisbon's gun and badge, along with the remains of what appeared to be gag and bindings.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

He had led her to the trunk of a car at gun point. The car was parked in a blind alley, there was no way anyone was going to witness the event. Her hands were cuffed behind her back now, tape still be used over them. He had removed the gag when they had left the motel, but once they got to the car he replaced it. Bound and gaged, Lisbon went into the trunk as ordered, and as she lied there, he bound her ankles together with duct tape. Smith looked down at her, almost like a lion would at a gazelle. Without warning he slammed the trunk shut leaving Lisbon in total darkness.

* * *

><p>CSU had arrived and were collecting evidence and photo-documenting relevant items in the room.<p>

"I can't believe this…" Grace said.

Cho turned to look at her, "What?"

"She was here the entire time. Even when we called her this morning. She told us _not _to look into the guy because he was probably threatening her if she didn't do otherwise. Dammit Cho… she was here!"

Cho didn't respond. He was looking for Jane, who had disappeared the moment CSU had arrived. He stepped outside and found Jane leaning against the hand rail, hands folded together. "Jane…"

Jane pretended to snap out of a trance, and he put a smile on his face "Oh, Cho! Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Did you see anything that might help us out?"

Jane sighed dramatically then twiddled his thumbs saying "Something other than a opportunity missed? Mmm… nope. Not really."

"Jane…" Cho said somewhat curtly. Jane stood up straight putting his hands into his pockets.

"Taking her was not a planned action. My guess is that this was one of Mortensen's biggest dealers… he extremely careful about his work. Lisbon probably went to talk to him on a business day. He saw her as a threat and took her."

"Then where's her body?"

"That's the thing Cho. He didn't kill her. He held her captive but for some reason he kept her alive… why?"

"I don't know Jane… why?"

"Unfortunately I don't know either. But he's in it for money, and that's it. So whatever offer came his way involving Lisbon, it ended in him receiving funds of sorts."

"Ransom?" Rigsby asked, he had apparently been listening the whole time, and so had Van Pelt.

"Possibility." Jane responded. "We need to find that out. It'll be the key to finding her."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I feel dumb, here I was thinking I was separating the paragraphs that would differentiate the different points of view and I wasn't. SO I went back and changed ALL the chapters with break lines! Also, Ilove reviews… and I only have eight. Ouch. I want to know if the story is any good, and I'm one of those people who won't continue if I don't get responses also I have noticed some of my typing is bad. Im sorry.

Lisbon felt as though they had been driving for hours at this point. Her shirt was soaked with her own sweat and it stuck to her back. She was repeatedly shutting her eyes because of the sting of saltiness had begun to bother them. She couldn't help but wonder if her team had realized that she had mislead them, and she wondered if they even knew that she was really gone, or if she was just sick in bed. She felt so horrible lying to them like that… the car jerked to a stop. She heard a car door open and slam, then footsteps. Then the trunk flew open and out of reflex she shut her eyes, but she realized the sun was setting, and wasn't all that bright.

She watched as Smith took out a pocket knife and cut through the tape that bound her ankles. He grabbed her roughly under the arm pit and hoisted her out of the trunk, when her feet met the ground she felt as though her legs had become jello, and she stumbled a bit, but Smith just lifted her and forced her to walk. On quick assessment, it looked as though he had taken her to a abandoned storage unit business. Rusted locks had broken off of the doors, and mold was growing on many of them. He led her to one particularly larger unit which he opened with his other free arm. He shoved her inside and she tripped over her self, smacking her cheek to the floor, surprisingly, the tape on her mouth slid off when she hit the floor; she realized it must have come from sweating in the trunk. She looked over to see if Smith had noticed, if he did he didn't show it. He was making a phone call.

After a few deep intakes of breath through her nose, she was able to also spit the gag out. She once again felt the amazing sensation of being able to breathe. She heard Smith coming back over, and she decided that before he noticed, she would try talking, "You knew Victoria Mortensen."

She heard him stop dead in his tracks, then after a beat he responded "Yeah. I knew her."

She was a little surprised he had responded, but she didn't waist another moment "Did you know she was dead?"

Another beat, then "Yeah. I knew."

"Did you kill her?"

"Not physically."

Now it was time for Lisbon to take a moment, "What do you mean?"

He crouched down and looked at her. Both of them had expressionless faces. "She was a very, very unhappy woman agent, she believed she was living a very unhappy life. I provided her with something that could take her away from all that… so I did. And she was ecstatic. She asked for more, so I provided her more. I don't say know to funds agent, and once I distribute product, whats it to me of how it affects the buyer?"

"Your saying she died of an overdose."

"I'm saying that she died of her own accord… and the only part I played in her death was giving her the final bullet so to say." He stood up and looked out the door, "There questions answered. Now no more, I have to make some phone calls to arrange some final plans." He removed another piece of cloth from his pocket along with the role of duct tape. He re-gagged her and dragged her over to a corner where he cuffed her to another pole, but this time so that her back was to it. He re-bound her feet with the tape and made his way out of the unit, closing the door behind him, leaving Lisbon once again, in utter darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: so I really want to finish this, but I have no motivation. If your reading, please review. Thanks to Kaoh for the last one [:

"Do you have any security cameras around here?" Jane asked the man at the front desk of the hotel.

"In the rooms? Hello no! I'm no pervert!"

"But you do have security cameras somewhere don't you?"

The man's face turned red as a tomato, "No…" he said quietly.

"Don't lie to us." Rigsby snapped. "A state agent is missing and if you caught something, _anything_ on that camera you had better hand it over or so help me I will force it out of you."

The man was quite taken aback by the sudden approach Rigsby had taken. "Fine… I have camera's at the end of each hallway. I don't look into the rooms, but I like seeing who goes in."

He pulled up the footage the team gathered around the computer. "There!" Jane yelled, "Stop there!" The video showed Lisbon just approaching Smith's door, the manager froze the screen, "She was here this morning." Jane said.

"Why?" Van Pelt said, "Why wouldn't she have come into work first?"

"It's a pride thing." Jane said. "She didn't do the interview last night, and she was embarrassed for doing so, she knows that she sets examples for you all." His eyes met the three agent's, "She wouldn't wanted to have appeared as a slacker."

"But she could've gone with one of us! She would have had back-up!" Grace said.

Jane didn't respond to that, instead he said to the manager "Could you keep going until we see more movement at the door?" The manager did so, until a man, about six feet tall showed up at the door. Jane slammed his hand down on the desk, "There ya go! He had a customer today! He grabbed Lisbon because he didn't want her to avert him from his business today!"

"But then why'd he keep her?" Rigsby asked.

"Well it's like I said, he found another use for her." Was Jane's response.

"What use?" Cho asked.

Jane's energy suddenly dropped, "That's just the thing we need to find out. But how…?"

"The customer!" Grace piped up. Everyone turned to look at her, her face had brightened "The customer! We find the customer and see if he saw or heard anything that may lead to where Smith took the boss!"

"Yes! Yes Van Pelt, good." Jane said with a slight smile "But how do we find out who he is."

She looked back to the screen, "Facial recognition system."

* * *

><p>Lisbon couldn't help but think this was the most comfortable position she had been in thus far. Leaning up against a pole with her legs out in front of her, she knew that if she tried she would drift off to sleep.<p>

She knew better than to try to break out of her cuffs, she didn't know what movies Smith had been watching, but there was no way she could get out of them with out the key, and just fighting against them would waste her energy.

She tried thinking about who Smith might be contacting, and if he truly was going to follow the proposal his client from earlier that day had given him… it made her a bit uneasy to think she'd once again be face to face with someone the CBI had irked. The thought tired her, and she slowly fell asleep, different faces running through her head.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thanks to Kaoh, ShellGrad, and cherryblossomcanopy for the reviews! Tried to make this chapter longer… so you gotta let me know how I did! [:

"Got it!" Grace exclaimed. The team gathered around the computer. "Name is Scott McMann. He's been arrested several times for possession."

"So he was looking to buy from Smith." Rigsby stated.

"What's his last known location?" Cho inquired.

"An apartment complex just two blocks from the motel."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They got out of the van and Cho headed to the trunk, handing Rigsby and Van Pelt vests than grabbing one for himself. Jane also got out of the car just as the three agents drew their weapons, "Stay here." Cho ordered, Jane raised his hands in defense<p>

"Couldn't think of a better idea."

The three agents headed up an old wooden stair case, Grace winced with every creak they made; she didn't want this guy to know they were coming. They needed whatever time they had left to get answers, not chase him.

When they reached his apartment door, they distributed themselves to be on either side. Rigsby and Grace looked to Cho who gave a short nod, then Rigsby banged on the door three times "Scott McMann CBI!" No answer. No sound or movement inside. Each of them could hear the others heart beat racing, the night quiet. Rigsby tried once more "CBI, McMann! Open up!" Nothing.

"Stand back." Grace said, they both looked at her then each other exchanging confused looks. "Give me some room!" she demanded while taking a few steps back and holstering her gun. They each backed away and Grace started at the door; she bent her left leg giving her right leg more momentum and straight as she was able to raise it up kicking the door in, and off it's hinges. She then immediately grabbed her gun again and entered the home.

The next few seconds composed of the three agents checking the rooms through the small apartment. Several "Clear!" shouts were yelled and they began to lose hope, thinking the guy had made off, until Rigsby's voice echoed "Hey!" Then a rustle, crash, and someone hitting the floor. Cho and Grace ran towards where Rigsby's voice had come from, they found him getting up from the floor, blood protruding from a cut on his cheek.

"Oh my god Wayne…" Grace started to say.

"Window!" He exclaimed "He went out the window!"

Grace looked around then spotted the open window. She ran to it and looked down, a dark figure making his way down the fire escape. "Stop!" she yelled making her way through the window and down the fire escape. He made it down to the alley and started running towards the street. He was just rounding the corner of the alley when she finally made it down as well.

She took off after him and soon rounded the corner herself, and continued after him, but he was gone. She drew her weapon as she continued running thinking he might be hiding in one of the other alleys.

All of a sudden something thick and wooden was swung into her legs, and she fell forward doing half a flip landing on her back involuntarily, knocking the breath out of her. Stars clouded her vision as her head and back throbbed in pain, and just as soon as it had happened, someone wrapped their hands around her throat and cut off the air supply she had left. She fought back trying to pull the arms off but to no gain, the assailents' grip grew even tighter and Grace thought he was going to snap her throat in two.

Then all of a sudden the hands released and she gasped for air, lying on the ground, tears filling in her eyes; she could breathe again! A struggle was going on not ten feet away. Jane had come from the car and had managed to pull McMann away from Grace, slamming him into a wall and knocking him out with the wood the man had attacked Grace with. Once he slid down the wall Jane ran to Grace's side and tried to get her attention to know if she was ok, "Grace? Grace? Can you hear me?" She was still breathing heavily and had began to cough. But she managed to nod, she just didn't say anything. Jane then went to the half consciousness McMann he grabbed him by his shirt and shook him "Where is Agent Lisbon? Where is she!"

Sirens could be heard in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: thanks to ShellGrad, the only one who reviewed :? On second glance I decided I could've done a lot more detail for my 11th chapter, so if you go back and read it more detail has been added! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy [:

Jane had stayed by Grace's side after McMann had lost consciousness. Once 2 medics attended to Grace Jane got out of their way and took in everything that was going on: Rigsby sat in the back of a ambulance a medic taking care of his facial wound. He heard a medic saying he was going to need stitches for the cut. The medics who came to help Van Pelt got her onto a stretcher and carried her into a separate ambulance, leaving as quick as they had come. Cho was talking to a few uniform officers, and Bertram – the CBI director had just arrived and was trying to control the press. Jane couldn't help but smirk maliciously as he made his way over to the ambulance not occupied by Rigsby.

McMann was in the back of the separate ambulance, lying on a stretcher; both of his hands cuffed to the metal bars on either side of him. He hadn't come to yet, but still Jane climbed in the back and shut the doors. He tapped McMann, "Psssst!" he said. McMann let out a small groan, Jane poked him harder "Hey! Hey Scott!" he whispered. McMann began to stir and murmered what Jane made out to be 'What'.

"Scott… where is Agent Lisbon?"

Again McMann mumbled something "Hell if I should know…"

Jane patted him on his face once, twice "Where is Agent Lisbon?" he was speaking at normal volume know.

McMann's eyes flew open and his face turned into an expression of horror when he realized that he was in the ambulance, _alone_ with Jane. He opened his mouth prepared to yell but Jane covered it with his hand. "Nuh-uh-uh!" Jane said, smiling. McMann tried to turn away but Jane held him in place with his hand and looked into the druggie's eyes;

"Scott. I need you to take some deep breaths. No one is going to hurt you okay?" McMann looked into Jane's eyes, feeling a enormous calm strength coming over him. "Relax. Just relax, and look into my eyes. That's right…" Jane slowly removded his hand from the man's mouth; he didn't scream. "Breathe in and out… in and out… slowly now. And with each breath, count. 1… 2… that's right Scott – 3… 4…" With a mesmerized expression on his face, McMann followed each of Jane's directions. This went on for about 2 more minutes before Jane went ahead and asked "Did you see Tereasa Lisbon yesterday?"

The man's eye contact was still locked when he responded "Yes…"

"Okay good," Jane responded in a calm voice "Where was that?"

"A hotel. It was at a hotel."

"What happened to Tereasa when you were at the hotel?"

"She was in the closet. He thought the whole thing was funny. He… he…"

Jane noticed he was beginning to lose him "What did _he _do Scott?"

"Said he wasn't gonna let her get in the way of his funds. I told him she could be used to add to his income."

"How Scott? How was she going to be used?"

Cho appeared by the ambulance door "Jane!"

"Where is Tereasa now Scott?"

"I gave him some names and numbers…"

"Where is –"

"Jane!" Cho said more curtly. But he disappeared and was replaced by a medic who said

"You can't be in here!"

Jane stood up as he patted McMann on the face "Oh I'm not?" He made his way out calling over his shulder "My bad!"

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of voices. Two people, two men it seemed were having a conversation not too far away.<p>

The morning light was shining through the door of the storage unit, which was half way open. She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes used to the sunlight. She saw the silhouettes of two people near the door. She tried to make out their faces, but she couldn't see. She also couldn't understand what they were saying to one another. That's when she noticed one of them look at her and tell the other something.

The other man started making his way towards her. She was taken aback by the sudden movement, and she tried to straighten up as best as she could; her own defense mechanism. When the man stood inches in front of her she couldn't see his face, even when she looked up. The man slowly squatted down and came so close she could feel his breath on her face. Then someone opened the door the rest of the way, letting the unit fill with light.

The man locked eye contact with her, the bridge of his nose merely centimeters away from her face. She couldn't help her reaction when she recognized who the man was. When he realized she remembered a small smirk appeared on his face and he said "Remember me?"


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: as always thanks to shellgrad, and then special thanks to xanderseye for the special long review! Keep on reading and reviewing!

_Doctor Royston Daniel! _It had been four years since she last saw this man, and when she had saw him last, it was on the rooftop of his own psychic business, knocked out, and duct taped to a chair._ What the hell? _She thought, _This is someone who Smith found…? _Her head was racing, she had done this man no wrong! In fact, she and Jane had saved his life, what in God's name could he be angry about?

"So you do remember me… I can see it in your face."

He moved away from her and looked to Smith "We have a deal."

"Then where- " Smith started

Daniel interrupted him "Already in your account."

Smith grinned, obviously extremely happy with the outcome of the transaction he had just made, he started to back up out of the room "Pleasure to have met you Agent Lisbon. Hell, pleasure to have known you!"

And with that he was gone, leaving Lisbon alone in the room with Daniel.

* * *

><p>Rigsby and Cho were waiting for Jane when he came out of the ambulance, "Well?" Rigsby asked anxiously.<p>

"A list." Jane said. "McMann gave Smith a list."

"A list?" Cho said a little more curtly than intended, "A list of what?"

Jane grinned, "Names and numbers." He answered, "He said he gave Smith a list of names and numbers."

"A list of names and numbers? For what?" asked Rigsby.

"People who have a certain grudge or hatred towards the CBI, or Lisbon." He said in a dead pan tone, much like Cho's natural voice. "Someone who'd be willing to give up a good amount of money to see the CBI and, or Lisbon punished."

Rigsby grew even more anxious and slightly more concerned "Well Grace is in the hospital and Lisbon's missing, I mean God only knows if she's already dead- "

"Hey!" Cho started,

Rigsby ignored him "McMann probably isn't gonna talk anymore, so how the hell are we supposed to find this list?"

At that moment, the ambulance took McMann away, and once again Jane had an expression on his face that unmistakably stated he had a idea, "Let's go see how Grace is doing, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Daniel took the gag out of her mouth, "I'm sure you have some questions, and while your still well and breathing, I wouldn't mind giving you some answers."<p>

Lisbon went for the most obvious question, "What are you doing this Doctor Daniel?"

Daniel smiled and nodded "Unfortunately Agent, I don't have the priveledge of having the title of 'doctor' anymore." Lisbon didn't know what to say, "Yeah, you see four years ago after the whole charade on the roof, my entire lifestyle went downhill. Lost my business, lost… lost a whole lotta stuff."

"Daniel… you don't wanna do this… we saved your life from a psychopathic woman- "

"I'm better off dead than where I am now!" he snapped back before she could finish. "Living every day… in the stench of my own failure. It's all your fault."

"What?" At this point, Lisbon couldn't believe this guy. She was expecting someone to yell out that it was all a joke, and that this wasn't really happening. But no such thing occurred, and she realized she had just been left in the hands of a man who had literally lost his mind.

"You had to investigate Lindsay. You couldn't just let Mary Beth's death go… no… you had to keep poking and prodding."

"Mary Beth deserved justice!"

"Well what about me?" he was yelling at this point, and Lisbon was taken aback by the volume "What do I deserve?"

She didn't respond to that question, she just shook her head and said "I'm sorry."

"Liar."

"No Daniel, really I'm-"

"LIAR!" Without notice he struck her across the face. He looked at his hand, as though the action he had just taken was alien to him. He grinned and laughed slightly saying softly to himelf "That was refreshing." He looked back to her a crazed look in his eye, and cut the bonds on her feet, then unlocking her handcuffs leaving her totally mobile. "I am going to cause you as much pain as you caused me. And you'll never see whats coming… just like I didn't."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: man… I feel like I put so much into these chapter than when I publish them they're so short! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS! Any-who, sorry I keep doing that to you all.

Grace was lying in a hospital bed on her side facing away from the door so that she didn't see Cho, Rigsby, and Jane standing right outside of the room she was in. A nurse came by and greeted the two agents and Jane "Can I help you?"

"How is she?" Rigsby asked almost immediately.

"She's in a lot of pain… she sustained a concussion and scraped up some of her scalp. Also her back is pretty banged up. We had to use some anti-bacterial and inflammatory cream on the scrapes on her back. That's why she's on her side; it's to painful for her to lay on her back. Apart from that, she's got some pretty nasty bruising on her neck."

"Has she said anything?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, said she wants to get the hell out of here." Rigsby and Jane couldn't but slightly grin. Even Cho slipped a smile. "She's awake," the nurse continued "What with the concussion and all we couldn't let her sleep."

"Thanks." Rigsby said. The nurse left and Rigsby turned to Cho and Jane "I'm going to go make sure she's okay, then I'll catch up with you when you find McMann, 'kay?"

Jane and Cho agreed and left. Rigsby made his way into the room, "Hey Grace."

"Rigsby?" she responded, not turning to look at him though.

"Yeah it's me. How ya feeling?" He made his way to the other side of the bed so that he could see her face now. He knelt down the level his eyes with hers.

"Like a pin cushion."

"Well you look great!"

"Hush." She slipped a small mile, which then turned into a wince. "My head hurts."

"What about your back?"

"They put some numbing stuff on it… I can't feel anything. Apparently it looks really bad."

Rigsby stood up and leaned over the bed. "May I?" he asked. She nodded. He untied the back of her gown and lifted it. Her back looked raw, and where the skin hadn't broken on contact with the pavement, it was inflamed. He noticed that the wounds hadn't been cleaned, flecks of concrete and cement were embedded in some of the openings on her back. He found himself relieved she couldn't see what it looked like, or feel it. "Doesn't look too bad." he said with a brave face.

"Your such a bad liar." He couldn't help but chuckle as he lowered himself to his former position. "Wayne…"

"Yeah?"

She took a beat then said, "Do you think we could've saved her?"

"What?"

"Lisbon… if we hadn't failed at taking down McMann… could we have saved her?"

"Who says we won't save her?"

At that moment his phone vibrated, he looked at it and saw a text from Cho "Found McMann."

* * *

><p>She started to stand up, but she moved very slowly expecting the worst. When she saw him take a stance she knew what was coming and she was ready; he lunged for her and she side stepped away from him, and started to run before he could regain his composure. Lisbon threw the storage door open and bolted outside. She was running through aisles of empty storage units, and she never stopped running. She could hear Daniel's feet pounding behind her. She tried to pick up the pace, breathing hard, a bead of sweat dripping from her face.<p>

She stopped after about five minutes, she was pretty sure she had some time ahead of Daniel. The minute she stopped she involuntarily fell to her knees; she couldn't believe this was happening! Running for her life, after being abducted and held and she did nothing about it. Hell it was her fault. She got herself into this whole situation, she couldn't expect anyone else to get her out.

Lisbon started to get up, when all of a sudden, something sharp pierced her side. She was about to look down to see what had pierced her skin, when a jolt of electricity was sent through her body. She convulsed and immediately hit the ground again. The shock ceased, and she tried to get up again, but another shock was issued, this one lasting longer than the last. Her vision was clouded, but she could make out the outline of Daniel in front of her, "Get up!" he demanded. She couldn't believe her ears, "Get up!" he shouted once more.

She pushed herself up, her arms shaking uncontrollably, her legs doing the same. When she was back on her two feet she swayed there for a moment, trying to stare straight. Daniel grabbed her shoulders, and raised his knee into her abdomen, once, twice, three times before he threw her back to the ground. He grabbed her shoulders, picked her up and threw her down once more, "Fight back!" he shouted.

Lisbon was in a state of grace. The pain was unbearable, all of this was too much, and it was all her fault. She wished death would just come sooner, but then again, she knew it wouldn't.

* * *

><p>After yet another hypnotism on McMann, they had the list of names. Only one stood out to Jane though,<p>

"Doctor Royston Daniel!"

Rigsby's cheeks flushed "What the -?" but before he could finish his phone went off, he answered, receiving a glare from a nearby nurse.

"He's on the list…" Jane said "But that makes no sense. We saved his life. Why would he want to bring harm to Lisbon?"

"Or the CBI?" Cho added.

"This is too strange…"

Rigsby shut his phone, "I think I know someone who can shed some light on the situation." Cho and Jane looked to him, "Smith showed back up at the motel. Officer's took him into custody."

Nobody had to say anything, the three of them practically ran out of the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Cho and Rigsby both stood on the opposite side of the two-way mirror. Arms crossed, eyes glued to the scene unfolding in front of them. Jane's back was to them, he sat in a metal chair at a steel table. Across from him, sat Lloyd Smith, hands cuffed behind his back, glaring at Jane. There was a long period of silence before anyone spoke, than Jane broke the ice, "Lloyd, whats you favorite color?"

"What the hell?" was Smith's response.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"I dunno."

"Guess."

Smith shrugged, "Red I guess."

Jane nodded "Makes sense, seeing as how red is what attracts most killers."

"What the-? I ain't no killer!"

"Aren't you?" Jane locked eye contact with him. "If your not a killer where is Agent Lisbon?"

"Who?" Jane couldn't help but grin. He had taken just a moment too long of a pause.

"You know, the CBI agent who showed up at your doorstep, was a threat to your business so you took her and held her captive in your closet"

"That's a real wild theory."

"It isn't a theory Smith. We know it was your hotel room. You showed back up there and that's why you're here. So why don't you just give it up?"

Smith became angrily agitated. He shifted in his seat "I ain't killed anyone."

"Then where is she Lloyd."

Smith smirked "Hell if I know."

"You passed her off to someone didn't you?" Smith was taken aback, obviously he was unaware that Jane had any knowledge of this. Jane noticed the change in his attitude "That's right Lloyd. We know about the plan McMann gave to you. Not only that, we have the list."

"Son of a bitch…" Smith murmered.

"Who'd you pick Lloyd? Who did you hand Lisbon off to?"

"I want a lawyer."

Jane stood up and slammed his hands on the table "I'm not a cop so I don't give a damn about your rights Lloyd! And unless you tell me where Agent Lisbon is, I see you as a murderer. And you know something Lloyd? I don't like killers. Who has Lisbon?"

Jane's voice had receded into a harsh whisper with a strong backing to it. Smith looked petrified, Jane's face was right in front of his. Smith swallowed hard before saying in a low voice "Royston Daniel." He said, "She's with Royston Daniel."

* * *

><p>Daniel grabbed a handful of Lisbon's hair and was dragging her back to the storage room from where they had just come from. Lisbon was barely aware of what was going on after the second time from when he had slammed her down. What she did see was a black car by the storage room. Daniel let go of her hair, she barely had enough time to put her hands in front of her to avoid smacking her face on the pavement. He then opened the trunk of the black car and retrieved some items from it.<p>

He took a spool of wire and knelt down, grabbing one of Lisbon's wrists; he wrapped the wire once around it then took her other wrist and proceeded to tying her wrists together. "I'm going to take you back to where it happened…" an image of the Neuro Linguistic Programming building flashed through her mind, "And then you'll see."

* * *

><p>The three agents were back at CBI trying to find some way to track down Daniel.<p>

"Guys! Take a look at this!" Rigsby said. "Daniel went out of business right after the case closed. People didn't trust him, his class sizes went down 30 percent… he lost the business."

"Why?" Cho asked.

"Apparently… because of us."

"Let me see," Jane said realization dawned on him, "Of course." He started heading out.

"Hey!" Cho yelled.

"I know where he took Lisbon!"


	16. Chapter 16

The Neuro Linguistic Program building had changed considerably since Lisbon had last been there. What was once a booming business, full of hopeful customers and employees was now a broken down building. Dust covered just about everything in sight, and what was once a strong foundation had turned into cracked walls, covered in cobwebs. Lisbon winced when Daniel pressed the gun he had to her back, even harder into her spine. "Move it!" She found it strange how uncomfortable it was to walk with her hands bound behind her back. He led to her to a stairwell in a far corner of the building; she knew far too well where they were going. Floor after floor they climbed, Daniel occasionally yelling a "Let's go!".

When they reached the roof, he shoved Lisbon out first. Already unsteady she fell to her knees, scraping them on the pavement of the roof. When she looked up again, she saw something that just left her in somewhat of a state of shock; but also a state of confusion… or was it hope?

Jane sat on the roof's edge, facing both Lisbon and Daniel. When her eyes met his he waved slightly, then put a finger to her lips indicating he wanted her to remain quiet. Daniel had obviously not seen Jane, the gun met her spine again and he pushed her forward a bit more, then Jane's voice protruded the air, "Hello Royston."

On instinct, Daniel grabbed Lisbon and put her in a choke hold, moving the gun to the back of her neck, "What the hell do you want?"

Jane slowly stood up "I want you to let Agent Lisbon go."

Lisbon's mouth opened slightly as a reaction to the gun being jammed further into her neck, "Take one step closer and she's dead!"

Jane hands went up in defense "Okay, okay. Calm down." Jane took another beat before proceeding "I know why your doing this Royston."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Jane took a subtle step closer, "We ruined your life. The CBI, didn't we?"

Daniel looked taken aback that he knew "Yeah. Yeah you did."

Another subtle step closer, "And I know I'm sorry. And I'm quite sure Agent Lisbon is sorry. We didn't mean too. We thought we were helping you."

"Helping me? Ha! Please, you had no intent on helping me. I'd be better off dead."

"Then why aren't you Roy?" Daniel didn't have a response to this. "Tell you what Roy, you let Agent Lisbon go, and you'll be sent to prison. Once there, you might as well be dead - -"

"DO NOT try to play with me!" Daniel yelled. Lisbon's lips barely opened as she whispered a harsh "Jane!"

"Better yet, why don't you just kill me Roy? Hell, Lisbon barely had anything to do with what happened that night." Jane's volume was growing, and he was getting closer to Lisbon and Daniel, "That's right Roy it was my plan! I'm responsible for ruining your life. And you know what you son-of-a-bitch? You deserved it! So go ahead Roy! Shoot me!" Daniel looked confused, his grip on Lisbon became loose, Jane was now so close to his face, Lisbon was nearly getting crushed between the two men. She tried hard not to react when Jane grabbed the front of her shirt. "Shoot me, Roy!" Daniel's arm was becoming unwrapped. What happened next played out in a matter of seconds.

Jane yanked Lisbon forward causing Daniel to lose any grip he had left. Jane whipped Lisbon around himself then pulled her the ground with himself as Daniel stumbled backward a bit. The air was then filled with numerous voices shouting "CBI!" "Drop the weapon!" "Hands up!"

Lisbon looked up slowly; what looked to be about seven SWAT officers and several CBI agents including Cho and Rigsby were apprehending Daniel. Lisbon then took a side glance to Jane, who was grinning right back at her. "What the hell?" she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Lisbon wouldn't give Jane the satisfaction of her being grateful for Jane getting her out of Daniel's clutches.

"You're welcome." Jane said to Lisbon, he was sitting in a chair next to the bed she was lying in.

"For what?" She asked.

"Aw, c'mon. Like you don't know…"

"Jane I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jane grinned and turned away to look out the window. Lisbon couldn't help but grin a little to herself as well. "So another case closed. Mr. Mortensen's wife died of an overdose… Mr. Mortensen's ego has vanished- as well as Mr. Mortensen himself, Smith is going away… as is Daniel." Jane's eyes met her's, "All in a day's work right?"

"Not sure you'd call this the average job…" he said. "We got _more _than one bad guy. That's gotta be something more than 'most days, that's enough'."

"Yeah so I said 'All in a day's work'."

"Aw c'mon Lisbon you can do better than that."

He ducked to avoid being hit by the pillow that was thrown at his head. Lisbon only spent two nights at the hospital before being released, and even with her stay at the hospital, she avoided her doctors and disobeyed their orders by visiting Van Pelt each day. Patrick Jane would never know how truly grateful she was… and she would never know he already knew.

A/N: And that's a wrap folks! Look for more Mentalist ff coming your way, hopefully the next one will get better reviews… [: stay tuned! smileyjunior


End file.
